Express the decimal as a percent. $1.378$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.378 = \dfrac{137.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.378} = 137.8\%$ $137.8$ per hundred = $137.8$ per cent = $137.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.